Domestic and commercial dishwashers vary significantly in their design and manner of use. In the commercial environment racks of dishes or other ware are successively washed and rinsed in rapid fashion over a very short time cycle, typically two to three minutes. There are various types of commercial dishwashers including conveyorized (rack conveyor machines, and rackless conveyor machines) and stationary rack washers (door machines). In terms of water temperature, commercial dishwashers are available as low temperature machines which employ chemical sanitizing agents and use rinse water of 130.degree. F. and high temperature machines which use rinse water of 180.degree. F.
Industry has taken a number of approaches to reduce the energy requirements of commercial dishwashers. However, the costs and disadvantages associated with these approaches often exceed or undesirably reduce the value of the energy savings. The primary industry solution in recent years or has been to emphasize low temperature machines with chemical additives. Sales of low temperature machines have increased substantially; but such low temperature machines are not without fault. A prime disadvantage is that the lower temperature of the foodware items at the time of removal from the warewasher makes it considerably more difficult for them to air dry than when rinsed at 180.degree.. Greater heat in the items from a hot water sanitizing machine tends to drive off remaining moisture much faster.